yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarissa Bennett
|dormitory = |deck = |years experience = 1|favorite card = |money = $100|age = 16|height = 5'6|weight = 160 lbs.|birthday = August 27th|blood type = O+|origin = New York}} Design Appearance Clarissa has long black hair, tucked away securely behind a hair band. Cool colors are her thing. Voice/Mannerisms Personality Abilities Biography Blaine: "So are you just going to sit there and mope all day? God! You are annoying. Grow up. The past is in the past. Nothing any of us can do to change that." Blaine turned around, startled by the sudden noise. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Clarissa. Clarissa Bennett. Nice to meet the famous Blaine finally. But I do have to say, what a major disappointment you are turning out to be." She replied. "Not all of us can be at 100 % all the time. Go away and leave me alone." He responded. She visits Blaine once a day and they slowly become the best of friends. 1 year later "Now we can't have Blaine recover," Gregory says to his men. "Go and shatter his resolve once more. Take the girl. And leave him powerless to help her." That night Clarissa hears a thump. Looking out her window she sees a beam of a flashlight darting around and people moving quickly down below. Climbing down the plants on the side of the house, she confronts them. "What are you doing here? Go away or I'll call security!" She demanded. The leader of the task force walks up and slaps her across the face. Hard. Spattering and trying to ignore the iron taste of blood in her mouth, she says "So that's how we're going to do this? Fine." She quickly jumps back to her feet into a kick straight into the leader's face. The men rush in to protect their leader but he raises his hand "No, this is my fight now." He clambers back upright and glares at Clarissa. He throws a punch but Clarissa dodges. She feints a right punch but instead kicks him between the legs. "Score! How many points do I get for that one, boys?" She asks his men. "I'd say a solid 7 out of 10," Gregory says from behind her. Everything goes dark. Gregory calls Blaine. "So, how much would it please you to know that I got your girl here? Real fiesty thing. I can see why she interests you. I think her name is Clarise something or another." Some shouting by Blaine can be heard but she couldn't quite pick out the words. "Oh, so quick to jump to save her. Meet us by your old home. The factory that went kablooey." Gregory responded, in his slippery smooth voice. Deck 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 |fusion monsters = * * * * * * * |xyz monsters = * * *Melodious Conductor *Melodious Conductor *Melodious Conductor|link monsters = * |spells =* 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 *Lair of Song27 *Lair of Song28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * Strike From The Heavens35 * Strike From The Righteous36 |traps = * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41}}}} Duels Trivia TBA Groups Unbeknownst to Blaine Castellan, she was a member of Chosen Few. Members History Trivia